The Wall of Desolation
The Wall of Desolation is a VERY LARGE boss with 6 main Components. Warning; Incredibly long article. The Fight It is recommended to use end game weapons, or even stronger if possible. You summon this boss in hell using "Something", and item crafted with all 3 mechanical boss summoning items. The 5 Components seen in the image have 2 Phases. Phase 1 is when it's attached to the Body, Phase 2 is when it's not touching the body. They will enter phase 2 when Half the health is depleted OR The Body is destroyed. Stats The Body * Health: 200000 HP * Defense: 60 * Damage (Melee): 300 * Damage (Mecha Hungry): 70 The Hive * Health: 150000 HP (Both Phases) * Defense: 55 * Damage (Melee): 245 * Damage (Summon): 45 Ultra Retinazer * Health: 125000 HP (Both Phases) * Defense: 55 * Damage (Melee): 240 * Damage (Lasers): 50 Ultra Spazmatism * Health: 125000 HP (Both Phases) * Defense: 55 * Damage (Melee): 245 * Damage (Flames): 55 1 Up * Health: 55000 HP (Both Phases) * Defense: 55 * Damage (Melee): 90 * Damage (Lasers): 45 Shadow Flame * Health: 55000 HP (Both Phases) * Defense: 55 * Damage (Melee): 90 * Damage (Lasers): 45 Attacks The Body The body will simply summon Mecha Versions of "The Hungry" the Wall of Flesh Spawns. The Hive Phase 1 It will summon Mecha Soul Eyes, which follow the player around like demon eyes. Phase 2 It will stand around the player at an angle, summoning Mecha Soul Eyes more frequently. Ultra Retinazer Phase 1 It will focus on the player and shoot lasers, on rare occasion it will charge up a laser and shoot a very strong beam that ignores invincibility frames, It cannot move while doing this attack. Phase 2 It functions exactly like Retinazer, Flying Above the player and shooting lasers. Ultra Spazmatism Phase 1 It will aim at the player and shoot Cursed Flame Balls Phase 2 Functions exactly like normal Spazmatism, but stronger. 1 Up Phase 1 Shoots Blue lasers that slightly home in on the player. Phase 2 Flies around like a very speedy demon eye, shooting lasers that slightly home in on the enemies Shadow Flame Phase 1 Aims at the play and occasionally shoots a Shadow Flame Beam. Phase 2 Similarly to 1 UP, it flies like a speedy demon eye, but SF will shoot Shadow Flame beams instead. Drops Always: (2-4) Platinum (75-150) Luminite Ore (15-35) Super Healing Potions One of these: (12.5%) The Luminite Breaker A Sword that has 2 modes which can be toggled. Mode 1 makes it a High Damage Breaker Blade that shoots a projectile. Mode 2 makes it function like a Solar Flare. (12.5%) Luminite Buster A gun that shoots incredibly fast and does high DPS, it will sometimes shoot a Random Projectile, Ranging from Lasers,Cursed Flames, Homing Lasers, or Shadow Flame Laser. It consumes 1 bullet for every 30 shots. (12.5%) The Wrath of The Wall A bow that functions exactly like The Luminite Buster. (12.5%) The Debuff A spell tome that shoots A wide variety of different projectiles very quickly, most of the projectile are already from terraria, like Ichor, Cursed Flames, Crystals, ect. These Projectiles are shot in a mostly focused Line (12.5%) The Lever A Magic wand that machine guns projectiles at the same rate as "The Debuff" but the projectiles are slightly stronger, useful for attacking faster and hard to hit opponents. (12.5%) The Wall A Summoning Staff with 5 points on the end, the points have the design of the 5 main components on them. This item will summon miniature clones of the 5 Main components, each group of 5 only takes up 1 summon slot. The Clones function exactly like their bigger counter part. (12.5%) Dangerous Dart (750-999) A Throwing weapon That throws 10 projectiles every time it is used, it has a very fast use time. It inflicts a random Debuff on contact. (12.5%) The Mechanical Comet A melee weapon similar to the Day Break, but faster and inflicts a random debuff. Expert Mode (50%) The Steel Heart Multiplies life by 2 (50%) The Steel Core Multiplies all damage by 2 Trophies The Hive Trophy A big red Glassy Eye as seen on The Hive itself Ultra Retinazer Trophy A broken red Energy Tank Ultra Spazmatism Trophy A broken mechanical Tooth covered in a green energy 1 Up Trophy One of her Laser Shooters Shadow Flame Trophy A Purple booster that's seen on the back of Shadow Flame. The Wall Trophy A broken green board The Wall Mask A Mask with different designs representing the 5 core components Strategies * Wall of Flesh arena, create a large board walk from one end of the world to the other. * Defeat one of the components at a time * Don't take potions for granted. Trivia * DiepEpicBattle's first conception on this wikia. * Page took about an hour to make, the art took about 30 mins... or did it? I forgot. * Needs sprite work Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Post-Golem